The Natural Body
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: I am only going to say that this is for those who care about Breast Cancer week, and just any cancer over all. I thought I should do this in respect for those with any cancer. So just putting it out there. Character death. And please don't judge, this is all out of respect. Maybe some minor Pepperony.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Before you get mad at me for not updating my stories, just hear me out. It's breast cancer week. No one in my family ever had cancer. (****Knocks on wood****). But I respect dearly for those who did or do have it. So those who have close family or friends with cancer, this is for y'all. This story will probably be 3 chapter's long, and there will be a character death. You pretty much will find out who it is real soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA. (I being a serious person today) **

Tony and Pepper laughed as they rounded the hallway. They heard Rhodey shouting out in anger as a loud _SPLASH_ caused everyone to look in that direction. "Oh that was too good! High Five PEPPER!" Tony said holding his side. "Ow. Cramp cramp cramp."

Pepper started laughing hard and gave Tony a weak high five. After they both calmed down Pepper said, "Let's go to the roof. That and Rhodey can't be and at us for too long!" Tony nodded and putting both is hands on her back, he started to push her towards the direction of the door, which led to the roof.

But before Pepper went up the last step, she collapsed and passed out. Shocked with confusion, Tony grabbed Pepper and shot down the hallway towards the nurse's office, ignoring Rhodey.

"Is she okay?" Tony asked pacing in the small room. The nurse moved around Pepper getting different looks on her face. She reached down and touched her skin, looked into her eyes, and even into her mouth.

"Nothing looks wrong. She looks completely fine. But I'm going to call the hospital just in case. I don't want this getting serious." Tony nodded. "Oh and one more thing. You and Rhodey go with her. She is you're best friend, but you should really ask her out Tony, so just go along with her." Tony gave to nurse a look and nodded. He pulled up a chair and held her hand, waiting.

After about 10 minutes, the ambulance showed up with a stretcher. Pepper was quickly loaded up onto it and wheeled out, as her two best friends followed.

"What happened man?" Rhodey asked trying to get Tony's attention.

"I don't know Rhodey. We're gonna find out."

"Is she going to be okay Doc?" Tony questioned again. Dr. Gilbert looked at Tony.

"We better call her father first." The minute Tony called and told Virgil what was going on, he showed up within five minutes.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" He cried out. The doctor took him out in the hallway leaving the two boy teens even more clueless. Tony just stared at the figure on the bed. The white blankets went up and down according to her breathing. Everything was normal, except for her passing out suddenly.

"Tony, Rhodey, if you want to know what's going on, please come outside." The doctor said politely. Virgil walked in looking devastated. But he kept his same straight face and held his daughter's hand. A single tear fell down his face.

"Tony. Rhodey. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Doctor Gilbert said. The two teens shook their heads. "Okay explainable. It's just that Pepper is sick."

Tony sighed in relief. "Oh that's it? What did she get? The flu? A virus?" As Tony said that he noticed Rhodey going stiff and not say anything.

"No Tony. It is a little more serious." That key word "serious" made Tony freeze as well. It dawned on him. _No. Not Pepper._ But nothing can hold back the natural nature of a human body.

"Pepper has Breast Cancer, and can't live more than these 3 days."

**This may not be good. But I don't care if y'all don't review. This is coming from the good of me and is just a story to tell those with or know who has cancers, that don't give up hope okay? It's hard but you just have to keep moving not stop or pause. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews. But one person really touched me. Not that everyone else's didn't matter. Guest was the first reviewer so you know****. Please understand! **

**Guest: I hope you understand that I have full respect for your loved one. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing but my plot.**

Tony was speechless. Rhodey was shaking his shoulder trying to get his attention. "She has cancer. Rhodey, she has cancer." Rhodey hung his head and nodded.

"Tony, I… I know. It's a lot to ingest but she…" Tony, who whipped around with a scowl, cut him short.

"What… 'She will be okay?!' or 'She'll make it through?!' Rhodey! We are talking about cancer! She… only… has… three… days… left…" He said slowly looking into Rhodey's eyes. "I can't live without her." Rhodey slowly took Tony's arm and pulled him back into the room where Pepper was.

"I understand man. But right now, she needs you." Pepper was awake at that moment. It was obvious that she understood what was going on because her eyes were red. There were tear streaks on her cheek, and her hands were clenched together so tight that her knuckles turned white. The Dr. Gilbert was doing his best to get her attention, but Pepper was dumbfounded.

"Go…" Rhodey pushed the stiff Tony a little forward. Tony was just staying in his position with one tear going down his cheek.

"Tony?" That snapped him out. Pepper was looking down with her eyes concentrating on Tony's. "Can you come over here please?" Without a moment of hesitation, he was next to her, holding her hand. Virgil noticed the small chemistry and walked out the door followed by Rhodey and the doctor.

"Pepper, you… are… are you okay?" He knew the answer to that. "I know you… well…"

"Tony. Do you know why the real reason is for me having cancer?" Tony looked shocked.

"What do you mean the 'real reason'? Pepper stuff happen, you could of just got it…" Pepper shook her head saying no.

"Tony, all the women in my family get cancer. Not once, never have they gotten away from it. My dad thought that I might be the lucky one. But he had no idea that my mom had breast cancer until she died. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? I've been scared for this day for a long time. It's… It's okay." Pepper wiped her eyes. Suddenly she started to sob. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Tony towards herself.

"It's okay. It's okay." He said patting her back. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Pepper shook her head.

"I didn't want you to be scared. Or get worried about this. But hey, things could be worse." She smiled.

"You dying in three days? Pepper, I can't be without you." And without a warning, he put his hand on her cheek. Pepper blushed scarlet and looked surprised. Leaning in he pushed his lips onto hers. They melted in. Tony made sure to make this moment last. He didn't want Pepper to feel as if he was just using her. After they broke apart, they put their foreheads together.

"Why did you do that?" Pepper asked.

"You didn't like it? It sure seemed like you did?" Tony smirked. Pepper laughed. But she knew deep inside her that she wouldn't last long for another kiss. So before that day could come she kissed him again.

"Tony. I wish I could've said that I loved you long ago."

"Don't worry Pepper. I love you, and nothing can prevent it."

**It's supposed to be short guys. I have one more chapter. I just want this story to be over with because **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi guys, last chapter. A few shout outs.**

** SilverPedals1402: Thanks!:) Hope you enjoyed the movie!**

** Roninarnia: I'm sorry about you grandma. And I hope this story didn't remind you of her painfully. Thank you for being open with me. And if this isn't too cheesy, she'll always be in your heart. It's only another way of saying, she's happy. But I am truly sorry. (Moment of Silence please.)**

** Iamgoku: Thank you about that. It's a true statement. Never give up hope. There is always a way. And even though it doesn't work out. They are out of there suffering and are in a happier place. **

** Guest(s): All you guests out there, thank you!**

** Okay gonna make this chapter short and sweet. Character death, very obvious.**

** Disclaimer: Nope, nada, nothing.**

Three days. All hopes were up and nobody seemed worried. Pepper was enjoying her breakfast, but her heart was heavy. She knew inside her, beyond that foreign invader, that today was her last day. So far it was fabulous. She was with her not-going-to-last-long boyfriend, her dad, and Rhodey. That's all she wanted.

She took a nap and let herself be kissed in front of her dad. Virgil didn't say a word; in fact he wanted Tony to do that, if it meant seeing his daughter happy for the last time. Lunch passed and Pepper's dad had to leave. Rhodey left as well after Pepper forced him. All she wanted was Tony.

"I love you Pepper. I want you to know that. Deep in my heart." Tony said holding her hand between his. She smiled warmly and kissed his forehead.

"I know you do. I always knew." With that she drifted off again. Never to wake up from her long slumber. Tony didn't know. He had thought she was taking a nap again. It was until the heart monitor hooked up to her chest hay wired one minute, and went dead.

"Doctor…" He didn't even bother raising his voice or panicking. She had to leave one day or the other. She shouldn't have to go through the suffering of having to have that dangerous foreign invader in her body. No, it was better this way. But, he did let the tears flow. Doctor Gilbert walked into the room, his face grim. He touched Tony's shoulder, turned off the monitors in the room, and covered Pepper's face with the white blanket. Then the Doctor left writing a few notes. And before Tony left as well to get Virgil, he pulled down the blanket, and pushed his lips onto the still warm lips of his girlfriend.

To his surprise, Tony wasn't even upset. He was calm with his hands in his pockets. He looked up into the clear clue sky with some puffy clouds and thought, _she's much more happier. She's with her mom and I know she's happy. She shouldn't have to suffer the consequence of the cancer. _

Weeks later, the funeral was arranged. Everyone who was in close relation with Patricia Potts came for the funeral. Everyone was dressed in black and pink. Pink because that was Pepper's favorite color. Tony however was in the funeral room looking over at the calm beautiful dead face of Pepper. She was dressed in a white and black dress. A v-neck that stopped just by the beginning of her sternum, and a pink waistband that tightened around her slender figure. One tear fell from his face and onto Pepper's hands.

"I love you Pepper. Wherever you are, I still love you." For a moment he felt a soft cool breeze whistle and lift his ruffled hair. He smiled acknowledging the fact that she was listening to him. No he wasn't being paranoid, he just believed. It was better than thinking that she was truly dead and gone forever from the world. No, she was there watching over him, smiling, laughing.

"Rest in Peace my lovely Pepper. And always remember, I love you." Tony walked out of the room, only to come once more to see the casket be laid into the ground.

**Yes, rest in peace. Please remember what I typed. They will always be there. Breast Cancer Week, and of course any other cancer. **** Thank you. **


End file.
